


I’m in the deep details with the devil

by GiuseppeGaribaldi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтика анонимных мотелей никогда не сможет устареть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m in the deep details with the devil

Они смотрят слишком много идиотских фильмов по выходным: о романтике в середине дня и о жесткой ебле после полуночи. Впрочем, и там, и там всё кончается по сути одинаково, а ещё и там, и там герои регистрируются в мотеле под выдуманными именами, чтобы свить себе любовное гнёздышко.  
Некоторые вещи Монпарнассу показывать вредно, потому что количество дурацких идей в его голове начинает плодиться в геометрической прогрессии, а убеждает он хорошо. Сам не заметишь, как ты уже сидишь на пассажирском сиденье взятой напрокат машины, в шляпе и темных очках, почему-то в костюме-тройке и черно-белых ботинках («Не спорь, нам нужен стиль гангстеров эпохи сухого закона, и нет, я не уверен, что это точно копирует, но это лучшее, что у тебя есть, поэтому никаких возражений, надевай. Нет, я в платье с бахромой не буду с тобой сочетаться, у меня его нет. Хотя это можно было бы и исправить. А вот это на мне будет обязательно»). Автор идеи цепляет блестящий ободок, что вместе с кудрями и холеным лицом делает его слишком женственным. Или это вина блеска для губ и черной подводки. Скорее, последнее.  
К черту, Монпарнасс слишком хорош, чтобы попрекать его женственностью. Он улыбается капельку зло и на сто процентов порочно, выруливая к одноэтажному зданию мотеля, и криво паркует старый ситроен.  
У стойки регистрации пусто. После третьего удара по звонку Монпарнасс перехватывает ладонь Баореля, стискивая пальцы, и шепотом предупреждает не размахивать руками зря, потому что они ему ещё понадобятся сегодня. Хорошо бы ответить какой-нибудь пошлостью в тон, но в комнате появляется портье и достает бланки регистрации.  
Монпарнасс просит записать их как мсье Монпансье и мсье Форель, на что портье никак не реагирует. Только бурчит себе под нос, мол, много остряков развелось в последнее время. Баорель не может не спросить, кто посмел опередить их.  
\- Да заезжали тут мсье и мсье Либертэ*. Вашего возраста примерно. Я, конечно, не против, у меня бизнес, но что-то полоумные все стали, эх, да что это я, молодежь, что с вас взять…  
Думать о том, что где-то здесь спрятан намёк того же сорта, что и в их случае, не хочется совсем, и Монпарнасс подхватывает ключи и направляется к выходу.  
\- Молодые люди, это… Вы сегодня единственные постояльцы, так что хорошего вам отдыха. Всё необходимое найдете в номерах. Надеюсь, вы не будете беспокоить меня слишком часто.  
«Сегодня точно не до этого», думает про себя Баорель и следует за Монпарнассом.  
Дверь захлопывается также плавно, как Монпарнасс подходит к кровати и стаскивает шарф. Всё так же стоя спиной к Баорелю, он снимает пиджак и кидает его на стул. Окна зашторены, яркий солнечный свет не заливает комнату и кожа Монпарнасса кажется светлее его же белой рубашки.  
Игра «переоденься в гангстера», кажется, начала обретать смысл. На них двоих слишком много ткани, ещё больше рядов пуговиц, и с каждой расстегнутой хочется ещё, и боже, им же около двадцати и всё ещё мало надо, Баорель уже вжимается в Монпарнасса сзади, твердый, пальцы дрожат и сейчас легче разорвать эту дурацкую рубашку, и такие мягкие кудри у него, черт, и засос за ухом почти сошел…  
И Монпарнасс зачем-то хочет стянуть с головы недоразумение с пером и пайетками.  
\- Оставь, ты будешь в этом, пока я буду тебя трахать.  
\- Хочешь отлюбить что-то с перьями – иди на птицеферму и отвали от меня в таком случае, - беззлобно шипит Монпарнасс, опуская, впрочем, руку.  
\- Тут у нас скорей петухи собрались, знаешь. – По-хорошему, ситуация должна свести к минимуму хабальские шутки, но против воспитания улиц не пойдешь.  
\- Ты бы последил за языком, я и передумать могу.  
Короткий смешок и укус за ухом. Не передумает, Баорель в этом уверен, слишком большой путь проделан, как минимум. Такое представление не стоит прерывать в антракте.  
\- Когда, - шумно выдохнуть в затылок, - интересно мне, - вжаться грудью в спину ещё сильнее, - ты отказывался, - опустить ладонь на пах – от небольшого приключения?  
\- Небольшое? Не недооценивай себя.  
Отвечает, ластится, стискивает руку – синяки останутся.  
\- Уже комплименты отвешиваешь? Надо же, Монпарнасс хвалит кого-то, кроме себя. Такое надо отметить. Ты не припас фейерверки, случайно? Хлопушки тоже сойдут.  
Монпарнасс мгновенно разворачивается лицом к Баорелю и целует жадно, почти кусая, пытается снять галстук, который сам завязал пару часов назад. На ощупь выходит плохо, он опускает взгляд и быстро расправляется с виндзорским узлом – зачем он вообще так возится, если можно ослабить узел и стянуть? Невыносимое количество ткани между ними, Баорель тянется стащить уже наконец рубашку до конца, но Монпарнасс перехватывает его руки, сводит их вместе за спиной, и ловко скручивает только что снятым галстуком.  
Более идиотскую ситуацию сложно представить: ты стоишь в дешевом мотеле, записанный как мсье Форель, костюмные брюки на подтяжках оттопыривает стояк, руки связаны за спиной, а накрашенная сучка Монпарнасс с бисером на голове плотоядно улыбается, и кажется, это не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
\- Ну какого хуя, ‘Парнасс?  
\- Увидишь, дорогой. Всему свое время.  
Неожиданно плавно он подводит Баореля спиной вперед к кровати, наконец-то отстёгивает подтяжки и снимает брюки, и боже, наконец-то уже, скорее бы. Стоящий на коленях Монпарнасс в тусклом свете похож на старлетку Голливуда двадцатых. Интересно, они так же здорово брали в рот, или это его персональный талант?  
Он внезапно отстраняется, когда Баорель начинает подаваться вперед, и получает обиженный полустон-полувсхлип в свою честь. Хотя кажется, обижаться уже не на что, потому что Монпарнасс наконец-то начинает раздеваться и, мать его, складывать вещи. Только само зрелище искупает потерю драгоценного времени вне его рта.  
Оставшись только в бисерной повязке, Монпарнасс хлопает Баореля по колену и тот уже успевает испугаться, что сейчас ему скажут раздвинуть ноги.  
\- Пододвинься дальше.  
Намек понят, детка.  
Это чертовски неловко сделать со связанными руками, и ему сложно лечь, а сидеть прямо, как за партой, сейчас только во вред обстоятельствам. То есть, Монпарнасс, конечно, талантлив, но удобно вряд ли будет.  
Наконец получается кое-как опереться на локти, и вуаля, доступ к члену открыт, действуй, ‘Парнасс. Непонятно, как у него получается двигаться так изящно; сам Баорель, забирающийся на кровать, должен быть похожим на обезъяну, наверное. Монпарнассу же удаётся как-то плавно оседлать бёдра Баореля и уже неясно, зачем целоваться прямо сейчас, если можно уже трахаться, и ещё один укус в губы, и он насаживается, и смотрит из-под кудрявой челки, близко-близко, его рот горчит от сигарет, и как это вообще возможно, что его не забрал себе кто-то другой, более подходящий, более красивый, более правильный.  
Более идеальный.  
Эти мысли быстро улетучиваются, когда Монпарнасс правой рукой жестко хватает его за подбородок и дрочит себе другой, он тихо рычит Баорелю в зубы, в чуть приоткрытых глазах всё немногое человеческое заменило что-то животное, и это, черт возьми, взаимно. Похер на твою, Монпарнасс, идеальность, только не останавливайся, чем угодно умоляю.  
Он рвано дышит и утыкается Баорелю в шею, когда оргазм уже близко, значит, можно себя отпускать. Чертово перо на повязке щекочет ухо, и это уже слишком. Царапинами по спине чувствуются ногти Монпарнасса, вот и финальный аккорд, вот и его мальчик, выгнувшийся в оргазме, вот и конец их дорожного приключения.  
Развязать галстук Монпарнассу в голову не приходит, он только молча встаёт и отходит курить в открытое окно, почему-то всё равно не отодвинув полностью шторы. Как всегда, выпутываться приходится самому, но это уже дело привычки и кучи похера в похеровницах.  
С Монпарнассом необходимо поистине ангельское терпение, либо дьявольский запас мазохизма, и ни тем, ни другим Баорель не отличается. Значит, он вне зоны риска.   
Скорее всего.   
Гарантированно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Libertè, которая Libertè, Ègalitè, Fraternitè и libertin, который «распутник», произносятся практически одинаково (по крайней мере, так выглядит в прямую транскрипцию на русский). Pun intended.


End file.
